Follow the butterflies heart
by SovyetIvan
Summary: A little story about Italy and his memories. Sometimes it can be hard to be Italian and that is why I wrote this little story. Italy lost everything in this one. He doesn't even have a country or anything he is left alone and all have something against him. What would you do if you were him? Lost in memories and all stuff like that? Would you life? or and it all?
1. little dream

"Felli, It's all right … We just need a little break"  
"Luddy please come back to me I am sorry!"  
"Nein I am sorry. I need some time alone"  
"Ludwig Please I can't live without you! You are my everything! I am sorry I hurt you! I am sorry I forgot it! Please forgive me."  
"Feliciano, just… let it go"

Those were his last words. Those were the words he said to me. This underground is so … old… Where am I going… I don't know. I don't have a home any more… I don't have family… I have nothing. Nothing more than just the memories. Once I was Italia now I am nothing more. It was all wrong to think it was right. I was all wrong again.

In my memory I am in a town far away. Where the sun was always shining and there was a little body. He was called little Italy. He was some kind of weird for the other nations. Most of them thought it was a girl. He had everybody behind him because he was like everybody wanted to be his girl. The kid didn't knew about love. He just had a little empty book inside of his hands with on the title -Holy Bible- "Grandpa Rome Grandpa Rome I found my book!" the kid smiled as he showed the Ancient Roman Empire the book of the holy bible. "that is good my little Italy! I am so proud of you my little grandson." The only one that knew he was a boy were his grandfather and his brother.

Suddenly I saw his grandpa standing in the rain. "YOU BETRAYED ME LITTLE ITALY!"

"so are you going to write in your little bible now?" I heard a voice saying while I was sitting on the bench. A sigh came out of my mouth. Maybe today I would find some food. I just hope.. Today I can find some food.


	2. Cold water

I was walking down the streets. Walking and passing by some stores. In hope somebody would be nice and had some food left. "What of course we don't have food for you! Go away earn money! Like everybody in this world!" "Ow you need food? Of course you can have it! It's in the go fuck yourself can." "Food.. I am sorry sir You need to pay for that" Of course… nobody would give me. I am so hungry. My meat is all gone and I am changed in some kind of skeleton. I was so weak that I fell down on the ground middle on the street. And all people passed me. It remained me…of something

"Italy… wake up.. Italy … ehh Scheiße come on Italy wake up." It was the German voice. The one I always loved. I opened my eyes and looked at the beautiful blue eyes. "sii?" "I have to go to war ja? Stay here and if anything goes wrong I will be right back." "L-Ludwig! D-don't go please leave France or the others alone I just want to be happy with you!" "We can't don't you understand it! We have to go on!"

then another memory of not much long after that one. "little Italy the German is only mean at you. He will only yell at your face little one. Let big brother France take care of you oui?" "but.. I can't talk with you… Then Germany is going to be really mad." "NEIN! I AM REALLY MAD!" the German was standing in the door opening and looked like he was going to kill. Those killer eyes and he pointed the gun to the France man. The long blond haired was shivering as he looked at the gun. "g-Germany please leave big brother France out of this" I asked the German hopeful he would listen. But then my face went turned. My cheek went red and a loud slap was heard. France went running away while I was standing there. "You are mine freund! You are not going to be with that idiot of a FRANCE AM I CLEAR NOW ITALY!" "y-you s-slapped me…" "You disserved it… he is not your FREUND! I am UNDERSTAND!" "sii…sir…"

"I…Italy?" I saw him standing on a hill… All wounded all full of pain. Full of blood and.. and… he looked so awful this wasn't my Germany! I went running up to him and when I was close he felt on his knees looking at me with tearful eyes. "we l-lost i-italy.. I –I am sorry"

then I woke up because I felt something in my stomach. It was a kick 3 males went around me. "oi oi! Get off the streets! We don't need useless people on the street. Again I felt the kick and then I felt the water all around me. But everything was dark so …dark and so cold.


	3. Everybody talks

When I was drowning in the water everything went black. Suddenly everything went black. Like darkness that blows the candles out. It's my fault… I … I made everybody hate me. But if I knew what happened. If I knew what to do. Then I could survive… But it's all my fault… I...I need to die. Everybody hates me…. Really… everybody hates me.

"Alright guys welcome to the world meeting. Number 27 still talking about global warming. Guys I am still sure that we need the super hero global man!" I could hear America's voice in my head. "Nein now shut up about that… Listen we are going to have a new meeting." The German said. "Ahh what you going to do comrade?" asked the Russian. "We are going to kill Italy… He is weak! He is useless! He is nothing for us! We must kill everything he has!" I could hear everybody cheer for that… Everybody… really everybody…

Suddenly I woke up from light. I didn't die? I was still alive? I was lying on the beach in the sand. Soft waves of water came over me. I looked around me but the sand reminded me of when we were trapped. Japan, German and me… Playing Marco Polo and having fun… Or that time with Christmas…. Those were good times…even when it was scary to life there. Ehh I am so hungry… but I don't know where to get food now. But then I remembered the day…

"ok, Italy look we have here a stick with a knife or even a stone we can make a point to it. So we can fish or haunt. The most made mistake is that you make the point in the middle but that will break faster and is softer then when you do it a little away from it. Here you try cut the wood be careful you don't cut yourself." Si I had to do that again… I need to find a stick and a stone. Hmm but for fishing I need fire as well… and I am so hungry. Maybe I can better look for some fruit. "Italy-san… you know how to find food like this?... You need to follow the animals they will bring you to it. Like a deer will bring you to the bark you can eat. The rabbit to the vegetables. So when you are alone follow the animal." Japan told me, how to find it… But… I am not sure if I can do that.

Then that old memory. "I am sorry Italy I have to go to war to the France. But I will come back and then we can be together!" the Holy Roman Empire…. "Sii~ please come back with all your victory and please be save!" "Of course! I would never leave for always my Italy! Ti amo!" Then… he went away… and … he.. He never came back.

"GERMANYYY! SAVE ME! GERMANYYYYY! I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE THINGS I DID! GERMANY PLEASE STOP HATING ME! GERMANY I WOULD DO EVERYTHING TO LET YOU FORGIVE ME! PLEASE GERMANYYYYYY!" I hoped he could hear me… but there was nothing… Nothing anymore…. What did I do wrong?... Germany…. Germany I am so sorry… I am so hungry… Ti amo Germany Ti amo…

but then… Then I heard the words of everybody.

Germany: "Why did you betrayed me….You are not my Italy anymore"  
France: "what you want to hang out with that stupid German fine! You lose me then mon ami"  
Romano: "Thu go and fuck yourself stupid basted! I don't need you!"  
America: "Dude... Why are you always so pain in the ass?"  
England: "Ow behold every one… The great roman empire is coming haha loser"  
Russia: "comrade I want to become one with much people but you are nothing"  
China: "NO I don't want to be with you!"  
Japan: "I think you should leave Italy… you are not welcome here"  
Austria: "what… you are the little selfish bitch here… Go away you take away my muse"  
Hungary: "listen… you need to … well... uhm… you know make some pasta? Bye!"  
Ancient Roman Empire: "Italy why did you betrayed me?!"  
Holy Roman Empire: "I will come back and we will be to getter"  
Prussia: "you are not awesome to hang out with I am awesome! I need awesome people!"  
Canada: "I am glad nobody sees you now… Now they will all see me"

I am just… dead for everybody….


	4. happy ending

"Heey Italy… Italy wake up" "Is he going to wake up already?" "JA I hope so… ehhh it's useless japan…" "No we did what we could... He needs to rest."

My eyes opened wide as I went looking around me. I was suddenly lying in a hospital. "G-Germany?!" A nurse went running to me. "good morning sir… How are you feeling? You are in the world hospital." I was where… I couldn't believe this all! I was all dreaming it?! "V-vee…w...where is Germany?" I asked her but afraid of the answer. "I will give him a call. He was sitting long at your bed. So he would be very happy that you are awake again.

After a few minutes the German went running into my room and hugged me tight. "I am so happy you are awake! I was so scared that you were never going to wake up! I missed you so much!" he was holding me. He was holding me tight. So soft… but somewhere so cold. "Germannyyyy! Germany I missed you! Please don't be mad at me I will never do it again! Germany I am sorry for what I did please don't hurt me!" I was afraid he was going to yell at me now. But the German just held me in his arms. "Nothing happened Italy… You fainted suddenly… Really long as well… I am glad you are back again!" The German smiled… I loved that smile… He was so cute then… I missed him so much… Everything was just a dream. And this was the end of it all. "Ti amo Germany!"

"ich liebe dich auch…. Shall I get some food? I will make you whatever you like!" "Vee… siii I would love spaghetti with sausages!" the German laughed again. "ja I will make it for you" He went off and when he came back he had a big plate of pasta in his hands. The pasta like I used to make. I was home … Finally I was home and had a happy ending! The German placed the pasta on my lap and when I took a bite

I tasted nothing. Nothing more than sand.

When I closed my eyes and opened them again... it was dark I was lying on the beach. I probably fainted because I was hungry. I knew … I was that mistake. I was losing myself… It was all a dream. Germany never forgave me. Nobody went looking for me. They all still hate me.

"Heey are you ok?" I looked around me. I am starting to hear voices now as well…. "H-h-hello who are you?" "I am you Italy…"


	5. the prize to pay

I was looking around me. "w-what?! Where are you?" "I am in your head Italy. Don't worry I am going to be your friend." "N-no you you are not! I am not going to be crazy" "you are not Italy. Please stay calm."

I felt like I was going to die. "please… just… go away." "If that is what you want" Then I felt even more empty. I was looked around. It was cold in and a shiver went over my back. I could see the town and went to it. I just was so hungry… I really needed food. I was so afraid. I was so scared please… Please let there be somebody that forgives me! Let somebody give me some food

When I was there after a long back into town I looked around. And went again to every other store. In hope there was some food. People looked discoursed at it. The looked at me like I was a monster. I was a horrible person. I saw a bakery far behind I never knew that one so I went walking to it. Indeed the threw the old stuff out and I looked at the baker. When he was gone I could get my food

My stomach was yelling for food. But then a hand was on my shoulder. And other on my mouth. One on my belly and on my hands. Even on my ankles. Then I was dragged away. By three man "kesese hello little Italy" "bonjour mon ami." "oi oi hello ita-ita." The bad trio touch…They smiled really big and dragged me away. I was yelling screaming around. "NO LET ME GO NO LET ME GO LET ME GO" "do you want some good food Italy? Then you have to come with us." "NO! NOT THAT WAY! NO LEAVE ME! PLEAAASSSEEEE!" but they kept dragging me to a house next to the inn. Tears were streaming over my cheeks of fear. "please leave me alooonneee~!" but they just went on. In the house they dragged me up to the bedroom. "keep it quiet little Italy" they smiled and ripped my clothing off.

after a long time of horror and pain they released me. Spain petted my head. "you were a good boy now do you want some food." I nodded and he gave me some food and they all pushed me outside with ripped clothing but food…I could hear them laugh. Into a little corner of a house I went laying crying but eating. I finally had food. But in what kind of prize… "God… Do you even hate me? Do you even hate me? I am sorry for everything that I did.. Please .. Please forgive me." Tears were running more and more. I felt so horrible. I wanted to wash myself. I wanted to be hold with love. I wanted to be hold forever.

"Italy… What are you doing here?" I looked up. "G-G-Germany?"


	6. Ich liebe dich auch

I was seeing the German in front of me. I saw him looking at me. With discussion…. I saw him looking at me…. Like I was nothing… nothing at all. In my head were a few things were running now.

One was: "Germany! I am so happy to see you!" "Italy I am so glad to see you! I was worried about you. Damn where have you been." "you all hated me. You all wanted me away. " "what? Why are you saying that? Don't lie to yourself. We love you. We all do. "

The second was: " ITALY! What are you doing here! You are discounting! You are an idiot! I never want to see you ever again! Now go away!"

The third was: "Italy! I am so glad to see you I love you. Ich liebe dich come let's go to eat something! Let's eat Italian. Everything you like! I will make it ja?" then he would smile. And … we were going to happy.

The forth was: that Germany just would look at me. Then he would turn his back to back to me. And walked away. Far away from me. So I would never see him again.

But what really happened….

The German was standing there. Looking at me. "Italia?...is that? Really you… You look horrible…. You look … You look awful. Did you even eat?" I saw in his eyes that he was worried. I saw all trouble and pain by seeing me like this. I wanted to stand up. But I couldn't because of the pain. But when I could stand up. A British car hit the German. He flew into the sky. I saw him. He fell… He fell on the ground and I saw blood everywhere. I went running to him and held him close. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled. Behind the wheel was nothing. The man flee that was in the car.

When people were around. I was crying yelling for help. But what they saw. Was me… with Ludwig bleeding… They blamed me for it. As soon as the ambulance came. The police went to me. The locked me up. But … I was just hoping that Ludwig was ok. I was just begging to god. To tell him I loved him. And that I was sorry for what I did. It was all my fault. I did it. He stood there because of me….. They are right… I am the killer in this story. I am the monster I am the thing they should kill.

When I was sitting in the police office on a bed behind the iron bars… I cried my eyes out. I was so afraid for Ludwig. I was so afraid for death. Please let him be alive. Let me die for him. "god… please … help him…"

would he survive. Or... would he die? Is he death already. Or is he still there looking for me? "doitsuu… ti amo. Doitsu?"


End file.
